In percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedures, a guiding catheter is advanced until the distal tip of the guiding catheter is seated in the ostium of a desired coronary artery. A guidewire, positioned within an inner lumen of a dilatation catheter, is first advanced out of the distal end of the guiding catheter into the patient's coronary artery until the distal end of the guidewire crosses a lesion to be dilated. Then the dilatation catheter having an inflatable balloon on the distal portion thereof is advanced into the patient's coronary anatomy, over the previously introduced guidewire, until the balloon of the dilatation catheter is properly positioned across the lesion.
Once properly positioned, the dilatation balloon is inflated with liquid one or more times to a predetermined size at relatively high pressures (e.g. greater than 8 atmospheres) so that the stenosis is compressed against the arterial wall and the wall expanded to open up the passageway. Generally, the inflated diameter of the balloon is approximately the same diameter as the native diameter of the body lumen being dilated so as to complete the dilatation but not overexpand the artery wall. After the balloon is finally deflated, blood flow resumes through the dilated artery and the dilatation catheter can be removed.
In such angioplasty procedures, there may be restenosis of the artery, i.e. reformation of the arterial blockage, which necessitates either another angioplasty procedure, or some other method of repairing or strengthening the dilated area. To reduce the restenosis rate and to strengthen the dilated area, physicians frequently implant an intravascular prosthesis, generally called a stent, inside the artery at the site of the lesion. Stents are usually delivered to a desired location within a coronary artery in a contracted condition on a balloon of a catheter which is similar in many respects to a balloon angioplasty catheter, and expanded to a larger diameter by expansion of the balloon. The balloon is deflated to remove the catheter and the stent left in place within the artery at the site of the dilated lesion.
Catheters designed for intravascular procedures such as angioplasty have a number of design considerations. Such catheters must be able to transmit force along the length of the catheter shaft so that the catheter can be pushed through the patient's vasculature. However, the catheter shaft must also have sufficient flexibility to allow the catheter to track over a guidewire through tortuous vasculature as well as crossing stenosed portions of the vascular anatomy.
Prior art intravascular catheters have commonly included a soft distal tip to prevent or minimize injury to the vessel during advancement of the catheter therein. One difficulty has been forming a connection between the soft tip and the catheter which is sufficiently strong to prevent disengagement of the soft tip or kinking at the junction between the soft tip and catheter shaft. Additionally, it is necessary to balance the strength of the connection between the soft tip and the catheter shaft with the need to minimize the stiffness of the distal end of the catheter. Minimizing the stiffness of the distal end of the catheter results in improved maneuverability of the catheter.
Accordingly, it would be a significant advance to provide a catheter with a soft tip having improved performance. This invention satisfies these and other needs.